


Sausage

by pocketwhale



Series: Merthur One-Word Ficlets [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwhale/pseuds/pocketwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning trips to A&E are not romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sausage

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to use this word when I was given it :'D

Arthur awoke on his Sunday morning to the sounds of clattering pans and his boyfriend yelling “SHIT!” Really, Arthur just wanted to leave him to it and get back to sleep. He had been planning on having a lie in today. I lie in followed by rounds of unbelievable sex with said boyfriend, who really should still be in bed because Jesus Christ, what time was it?

Arthur scrubbed a hand across his face in annoyance. Well, now that he knew Merlin was already up and making a mess of things, and he was already awake, he might as well get out of bed and see what is was Merlin was doing.

He padded out of their room in his boxers and nothing else. Hopefully he could entice Merlin back to bed after he cleaned up whatever mess he had made.

“Merlin, would you please stop mucking about in the kitchen and come back to bed? It’s Sunday morning and I really was—“ but Arthur stopped mid-sentence as he entered the kitchen of their roomy flat and saw Merlin hunched over the sink clutching a soft white towel to his hand. Merlin looked up.

“Oh, sorry Arthur. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Merlin managed through gritted teeth, still clutching the towel, which Arthur now noticed was slowly soaking through red.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed as he ran over to his boyfriend. Slowly, he eased the towel away from Merlin’s hand, Merlin’s breath hitching in the process. What he saw made him want to throw up a little.

“Merlin, what the hell were you doing?” Arthur hissed, replacing the towel.

“Nothing,” Merlin grumbled.

“Oh yeah, right, nothing. Only slicing your finger off!” Merlin frowned.

“S’not that bad,” he huffed, but the effect was lost as Merlin was obviously holding back tears.

“Um, yeah. It is. Merlin, part of your finger is literally in the sink. Oh that’s disgusting. Really, I’m taking you to A&E. Now.”

Merlin grumbled some more but quickly left to go pull on some proper clothes. Arthur grabbed a plastic bag and gingerly picked up the small part of Merlin’s middle finger that he had cut off. Hopefully they could still reattach it.

Arthur then retreated to their bedroom and threw on some clothes before ushering a still reluctant Merlin out the door and into the car.

They got to the hospital and got in to see the doctor without much hassle. Merlin was still clutching a bloody towel and Arthur had part of his finger in a bag. Although, the fact that Arthur was a very wealthy and successful man probably helped a little too. Merlin was taken immediately to surgery to see if the bit of his finger could still be reattached. Arthur waited, for several long hours, but he waited.

They had gotten there in time, apparently, and Merlin’s finger was stitched back together successfully. The doctors bandaged it heavily and gave him some medication for the inevitable pain. They also set up a couple of follow up appointments, much to Merlin’s dismay. He had never really liked hospitals. Arthur thanked the A&E doctors and got in the car to take Merlin home.

Merlin stared angrily out the window as Arthur drove them.

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed, glancing sideways at his boyfriend. “What am I going to do with you?”

Merlin just let out an annoyed huff of air.

“What were you doing, really? I shouldn’t be concerned that you may be possibly suicidal, or maybe even cannibalistic, should I?” Merlin cracked a slight smile.

“No,” he said quietly, still staring firmly out the window. Arthur waited, expecting Merlin to go on. After several minutes of silence Merlin groaned in defeat.

“I was trying to make you breakfast, okay?” he huffed.

Arthur blinked. He didn’t know why, but he hadn’t been expecting that.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Merlin glanced sideways at Arthur, a small, sheepish grin forming on his face. “You’ve been stressed out lately and I knew you wanted to have a lie in, so I thought I’d surprise you with breakfast in bed. I was making an omelet. With sausage in it, because I know you like that better than ham. And well, I was cutting up the sausage into bits and my hand slipped with the knife and well,” Merlin took to glaring out the window once more. “I pretty much just bollocksed everything up.”

Arthur was speechless. If he wasn’t concentrating on driving, he probably would have been staring at his boyfriend in awe. But he focused on getting them home and so, stayed silent.

They arrived back at their flat and Merlin opened the car door to get out. Arthur got out after him, but caught Merlin before he made it to the stairs to go up to their flat.

“Arthur, what are you—“ Arthur pulled Merlin’s face toward his and mashed their lips together in a hungry, passionate kiss. He assaulted Merlin’s lips with his own again and again, speaking fragments between each press of lips.

“You absolutely—“ kiss “idiotic—“ kiss “clumsy—“ kiss “sentimental—“ kiss “sweet—“ kiss “thoughtful—“ kiss “wonderful man.” Merlin pulled back, laughing.

“What are you doing?”

“You, Merlin,” Arthur said, pressing his forehead against the black-haired man’s. “You are really something else. Only you would do something so unbelievably kind and be angry at yourself for nearly cutting your finger off because it ruined your attempt at being romantic.”

“Hey! I am so romantic!” Arthur laughed.

“Trips to A&E aren’t romantic, Merlin,” Arthur commented, smirking. “Quite the opposite, really.” Merlin rolled his eyes but pulled Arthur in for a bruising kiss of his own anyway.

Arthur smiled as he pulled away. “I love you,” he said quietly, gazing at his caring, thoughtful, and utterly ridiculous boyfriend.

“I love you too,” Merlin replied, smiling softly.

And even if Sunday morning trips to A&E were the most utterly unromantic things on the earth, Arthur couldn’t help thinking in that moment that he was the luckiest man in the world to have Merlin by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah alright that's all I did. These are all old, but I still have the list of words I used and if I ever feel like it I may write more. I am also always up for one word suggestions if you have any : )


End file.
